


On Fire

by bungeelumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeelumi/pseuds/bungeelumi
Summary: - Illumi hated to enter that office, he had the feeling that he would be swallowed by that stressful and oppressive environment. The only thing that saved him was to observe a colleague casually, like someone who wants nothing ...... until one day the game turned.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 13





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work published here, and I confess that I'm a little nervous to be on another fanfic platform, but I hope you like what I wrote.
> 
> p.s: some lines are between "" because that's when Hisoka moans in French.

Illumi hated to step into the family office, found the environment too stressful. But he still liked to take care of the firm's accounting, one of the best in the legal business. And well, of the five children he was the only one who liked calculations... Silva could not trust anyone other than his firstborn.  
For these and other reasons there was Illumi entering the now empty office. I mean ... almost empty. His father had left his newest intern responsible for letting him in and out of the firm after hours, and as Silva himself had said "a little young company won't kill you". He knew that Hisoka was two years older (Illumi was 24), he came from France and that he had a questionable taste for music and clothes ... his father had really become less rigid in recent years because the Frenchman had pink hair. He was scandalous but he still had his charm, that Illumi couldn't deny.  
Since Hisoka started to stay with him in that office, Illumi would watch him sometimes — when he went to get a coffee or when he was taking a break between spreadsheets. He sat on the couch in Silva's office (which was where Illumi stayed to work) watching him in an unobtrusive way, while fiddling with his cell phone or reading some random book on the shelf.  
The patriarch of the Zoldycks loved classical literature, and nothing at that moment interested Hisoka as much as Dante taking a walk through hell ... except for Illumi. God, he was very sexy when he was focused on those boring numbers — he couldn't understand how anyone liked math. But it seemed to suit him, who was always so serious and of few words. Something burned inside the Frenchman with every move he made, deep down he longed for an approach. Sometimes he would grunt or complain about the book aloud: "this Dante has some bizarre ideas!", But nothing made Illumi take his attention away from the damned calculations!  
Hisoka had no way of knowing, but Illumi was also watching him closely. He gave up mentally and ended up admitting that those suspenders fell very well on his body ... it was even a little exciting. Illumi liked bodies "tied", whether with ropes or simple everyday accessories like suspenders, it brought a feeling of power or submission — and he loved both.  
Illumi suddenly stood up, determined to take cold water to try to calm down. He was not concerned with calculations because he rarely missed anything, and even if he did, Silva would not curse him ("Privileges of the firstborn…", as Kalluto would say). Worried about the strange wave of euphoria that flooded his body… how long had he been having sex? That Frenchman was messing with his head and body, and he hated not being in control.  
\- Hey! — He heard Hisoka speak, still in the room. But then he heard his footsteps approaching — Is everything okay?  
\- Everything's great. — Illumi replied, avoiding looking at him.  
— You scared me a lot ... leaving the room like that ...  
What the hell was an accent? The strongest pronunciation was in r, but most of the other words were soft, as if he were whispering. He had never found much fun in France, nor was he melted by the exaggerated gallantry of the men there, but this was different. He didn't look entirely French, and Hisoka was clearly an oriental name. What a bizarre mix of cultures ...  
\- You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine - he said, taking a glass full of water. He was annoyed to see that his hand was shaking because he was so close ...  
\- It doesn't look good ... have you been working a lot?  
\- Not really. I just started doing the accounting for the firm recently ...  
\- I don't know how you do it — Hisoka laughed — Mathematics sucks.  
\- I feel more comfortable in a world of logic and numbers ... it's good.  
\- Ah ... I like to go out and be in the middle of a lot of people, it comforts me. Is that what you mean?  
\- I think so — He looked at the clock on the wall, finding a loophole to escape that situation — It's already half past eleven! Time to go home.  
Illumi went to Silva's office again and started to do the paperwork, leaving everything organized for him to check on Monday. He didn't actually see Hisoka enter the room, but he felt his presence very close to him. He shivered, but he didn't know why.  
\- Want help? — His voice sounded very close to your ear.  
\- No, um… I'm done here. But thanks anyway and… — He stopped when she turned around, realizing how close he was.  
\- AND…? The cat ate your tongue? — He smiled, clearly provoking.  
\- What do you want from me? Weren't all looks enough?  
\- Ah did you notice? So you mean you were looking at me too ... — Hisoka ran her fingers through his hair.  
\- On the contrary: you are not very discreet. — Illumi removed his hands from his hair.  
\- I can't be discreet when it comes to you, Illumi.  
\- It's Mr. Zoldyck for you.  
\- Are you mad? I love it ... I can call you sir all night if you want, it would be very exciting.  
\- Shut up! — Illumi slapped him on the face. Cheeky from hell!  
\- Oh… — She stared at him, caressing the slap area — With more force… — Hisoka groaned? And there was an expression of pleasure on his face ??  
That situation was unacceptable! What was he thinking? His behavior was inappropriate, and although Illumi also felt other things deep down, he couldn't think how unethical the situation was. He wondered where that man had come from ...  
\- I'm going. Do you close the office again? — Changed the subject.  
\- Yes, that was the task your father gave me, right? — He laughed.  
\- Bold. If I told my father what happened today, you would be fired immediately.  
\- You will not tell, it is not so cruel.  
\- Wait and see.  
\- Until next month, Mr. Zoldyck. — He mocked.  
Illumi glared at him until he took the elevator, and before the doors closed Hisoka sent him a kiss in the air. Illumi couldn't have been more irritated, of course! Part of that awful mood was because of his boldness, but on the other hand, he was angry with himself. For two seconds, she wanted to take him by the hair and ... well, it was too much depravity for one night. At least I expected a quiet weekend.

\--

It could only be a joke! Illumi did not believe in such bad luck that he had relapsed in his life. What happened? Well, his beloved father, who was on a business trip, had forgotten to ask that the Los Angeles branch's finances be analyzed too, and that wouldn't be a problem ... what really would be a problem started with Hisoka and it ended with Morow. The simple memory of Friday night's events made Illumi's blood boil.  
Of all hours of the day, why was that shameless little Frenchman only available in the late afternoon? Illumi had spent the whole morning trying to reach him, as his father gave him his number. Maybe he went to a party on Friday, said he liked being in a crowd ... Illumi wondered how he could be a good employee.  
\- Has my father spoken to you? I called you all morning and nothing…! Do you want to test my patience? — Illumi was beside himself.  
\- Yes, I do — Laughed — But Mr. Silva has already warned me about his other visit. I'll be at the firm at ... ten to six.  
\- Why so late?  
\- I live a little far away, you know? — Lied — And I'm a little sleepy… maybe you can wake me up…  
\- Fuck you.  
Illumi ended the call, he was overflowing with anger. He had no way of knowing, but that dialogue had made Hisoka even more excited. Hearing his irritated voice took him to another kind of sensation, it was what he called a mental orgasm. I really wanted to be cursed by that man ... ooh, it would be incredible.  
As promised, Hisoka arrived at firm ten to six. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Illumi again (he was excited, it was different), but he also couldn't ignore the various thoughts that had been around his mind all night. That so serious man had touched you, with his expression closed and his hair so beautiful ... he seemed to be out of this world.  
Hisoka was literally hunting Illumi on Instagram or any other social network, he was very curious about him and wanted to know more and more about that man. He was angry that he only found minimal images on Google and nothing more, those pictures were not even well taken!  
\- So my father's trusted employee is wasting time on the internet? — Illumi came practically out of nowhere, scaring Hisoka.  
\- I was just killing time, since my boss's most dignified firstborn took longer than expected ...  
\- Most dignified firstborn?  
\- Your dad talks about you all the time. How smart, creative… and that made me very interested.  
\- Opportunistic.  
\- That's not why, calm down — Laughed — You really are an interesting person ...  
\- Yeah, ok — Illumi cut him off — Let's go in, I want to finish as soon as possible and go home.  
The two men entered the firm in silence, which became even more unbearable inside the elevator. Was it Hisoka's impression or had it suddenly heated up? He was sweating a little under his shirt and wondered how Illumi looked so serene with that shirt ... damn, how handsome he was! Those black jeans looked great on his long legs. He seemed to be a person who only wore expensive brands ...  
Illumi flew out of that elevator as soon as they reached the top floor. He went to his father's office and closed the door in an attempt to have more privacy and stay as far away from him as possible, but failed completely when he sat in the chair. Immediately several unbehaved images came to mind, causing the brunette to be irritated.  
He had zero patience to review those spreadsheets, and soon he began to consider whether he should copy the files for viewing at home. You could give your dad an apology and say he got a headache ... but was it a good idea? Illumi was never the stereotype of the right child, he had flaws like all humans, but he liked to do everything perfectly. I wanted to go home but I also wanted to do my father that favor ... what a fucking dilemma.  
\- I can enter? — Hisoka's silhouette appeared at the door. He looked hesitant ...  
\- You can.  
\- Hi again, very dignified — He smiled, holding out a cup — I thought you would need this ...  
\- All I want less now is caffeine.  
\- It's not coffee, it's one of those box juices ... from the aisle machine, you know?  
\- Ah — He took the cup. I didn't like those industrialized things but at that moment everything was better than caffeine — Hm… thanks.  
\- It was nothing. — He blinked.  
The two plunged into comfortable silence, even though the tension from the night before was still present. Illumi looked at a Hisoka apparently distracted by the view that the big window of that room provided, he seemed to be focused on something far away. Perhaps he was lost in his own thoughts, sitting in silence at the edge of the table.  
\- You don't seem to have a lawyer profile — Illumi broke the silence — It's the opposite of everyone who works here.  
\- Do you talk about my clothes?  
\- Because of everything actually — laughed, leaving Hisoka a little shocked. — You don't seem to fit in here ...  
\- You're right. But I'm really studying law, and your father says I have very good language.  
\- I know. He also keeps talking about you, how communicative and punctual you are.  
\- Knowing this massages my ego — Hisoka looked at him, with a bold expression.  
\- My father can't imagine how daring his darling is! What is your problem?  
\- Out of you — He got up, leaving the cup on the table — None.  
\- What…?  
Hisoka approached where Illumi was slowly and placed the index finger on his lips, which did nothing to prevent the touch. Then he outlined his jaw with the tip of his sharp nail, feeling Zoldyck shift in his chair and delighted in that scene. They were gradually losing control.  
\- Sorry, I don't know how to be subtle — He laughed — And I want to apologize for yesterday… I didn't want to scare you.  
\- It didn't scare me, just ... you were just too direct. But it made me angry. — Illumi ran her fingers over his arm, thus deciding to enter that little game.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, as if they were memorizing the details of each other's faces; Illumi with his big black eyes and calm expression and Hisoka with his feline look and flashy hair.  
\- What do you really want, you cheeky little Frenchman?  
\- I want to fuck you. — He gave a mischievous smile as he sat on Illumi's lap, who shivered in his chair.  
\- Are you sure? It is still very unethical. — Illumi slid her hands behind his back, feeling the soft silk of her shirt.  
\- You have no idea what happens in the intervals of that firm ... — He said, before sticking his nose in Illumi's.  
Hisoka opened his mouth slowly and placed it over the immobile lips of Illumi, who was determined to teach him how to behave in the best way he could imagine. Illumi held Hisoka around the waist to then respond to that kiss that had already started so tasty, setting his body on fire. He felt every hair on his body stand on end with every roll that the other gave, or whenever he felt those claws scratch the back of his neck.  
Illumi was delighted with that mouth on her neck, which bit and kissed her white skin with ease. Hisoka's hand had gone down to the waistband of his pants, soon trying to unzip and button. He was getting impatient and wanted to start with that, and giving up the bottom he tried to unbutton Illumi's shirt while making a trail of kisses, going down slowly and then getting on his knees on the floor.  
Hisoka slid his hands over Illumi's thighs, who let those nimble fingers unbutton his pants. Illumi was breathing hard, anxious for what was to come — he had never felt that kind of euphoria with someone and the search for pleasure became intense, almost unbearable.  
Illumi jumped from the chair when he felt the other's claws lightly touch his groin as his underwear dropped, Hisoka was teasing. Hisoka kissed everything around his cock while his hands caressed Illumi's testicles slowly, and when he couldn't take it anymore he started licking Illumi's cock, who moaned and clung to the chair just watching Hisoka's head go up and down. That mouth was driving him crazy!  
Hisoka, who loved to suck people, couldn't be loving that moment anymore. The only thing he liked more than enjoying was watching someone squirm with pleasure, it made him very excited ... just like many other things (I would love to see Illumi wearing a bodice), so he always gave his all when he was in that situation. He saw how his partner was taking advantage of that, but he also knew that he was furious ... he would love to receive any and all punishment that Illumi thought to give him.  
The only sounds that were heard in that room were groans and the sounds of the blowjob. At the same time that he felt powerful, Illumi was also very angry. That guy had woken up his dominating side, and he barely knew what was in store for him. The last straw for Illumi was when Hisoka stared at him as he slowly licked his cock, from the bottom up, that tongue lingering on his glans. He had a smirk on his face, and would have been slapped in the face if Illumi's cell phone hadn't started to ring. He froze in his chair while he thought, but the other one was faster.  
\- Better answer it, because he won't stop playing ... — He bit his lip — And neither did I.  
With shaking hands, Illumi took out his cell phone while Hisoka returned to work. IT WAS YOUR FATHER CALLING! He really started to think he was very unlucky ... but he answered.  
\- Hi dad… hm… how are you?  
\- Everything in the peace of the Lord — Silva laughed. That was a bad time to talk about God ... — Did you see what I asked you for?  
\- Ye-Yes ...! Hm… everything is great — he said, looking at Hisoka who swallowed his dick again.  
\- It makes me very happy! I was afraid that someone was embezzling some money at the branch, but now I was relieved ...  
\- If you are happy, I ... I am also ... — Illumi gasped when Hisoka sat on his lap again, bringing his mouth close to her neck and giving loud kisses. He loved the danger ...  
\- Is at home? Your mother wanted to know if she was going to have dinner with us ...  
\- I'm not at… home… mm…  
\- Ah, are you with someone? You naughty — Laughed, making Illumi more nervous — I heard those kissing noises ok? She is beautiful?  
\- Yes — He pulled Hisoka's face to face him — Too beautiful  
\- How nice! So I'm not going to disturb you anymore. Have fun with your ... friend.  
llumi had held her breath until the call ended. Hisoka was standing still and holding back laughter, he was going to provoke him to the limit.  
\- Son of a bitch.  
\- Do not curse who was sucking you, it may well take a bite….  
\- You wouldn't dare — Illumi ran her fingers down his neck, climbing up to grab his hair tightly — Finish what you were doing.  
\- So bossy ... I like that ... — He licked his lips.  
\- Come on.— He pulled his head down, getting excited about it. So he liked taking orders like that?  
\- Yes sir.  
Illumi's lungs ran out of air again after that. He never thought he would like to see someone at that level of submission so much, calling him sir. It was an intense ego massage, now he understood why so many people liked the letters D and S of the acronym. It was good to feel power over someone else.  
A loud moan escaped Illumi's mouth when Hisoka snapped it again, putting pressure on his glans and also swallowing it whole, he knew how good it was. Hisoka had already realized that Illumi was at his limit, so he tried to go faster. His hands went to his head again, setting a pace faster than before. The Frenchman laughed internally when he heard that deep voice whisper his name under his breath.  
Illumi moaned louder when he came, clinging to the chair. His legs ended up on Hisoka's shoulders, leaving him more exposed and vulnerable. His head spun as he enjoyed the sensations of that intense orgasm, still feeling the other's mouth on his cock. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hisoka with his lips parted and luscious with semen. He slowly ran his tongue over his mouth.  
\- The cat ate your tongue? — He teased, running his thumb over his mouth. Then he licked his finger to see how the other would react.  
\- Fuck you ... — Laughed - What did you do to me? I can't move my legs!  
\- I did a blowjob well done, you can thank me if you want — He said, returning to sit on his lap — I was not a good boy? I think I deserve a treat too ... I'm more excited ...  
\- Maybe it deserves it, but we will solve it elsewhere.  
\- My house is your house.  
Illumi smirked. The night had just begun.

\--

The journey took only a few minutes and the two were soon at Hisoka's apartment. It was large and spacious (Illumi expected no less from an employee of his father), with the walls in light tones decorated in a more striking way. Illumi barely entered the room and already smelled that intense smell that Hisoka had, it was similar to one of his mother's expensive perfumes.  
\- It's pretty cute. — Illumi broke the silence.  
\- Thanks. I would fuck myself if it were possible.  
\- Your self-esteem is too great. I talked about the decoration.  
\- I know — He laughed — I was just kidding.  
Hisoka took a step forward and approached Illumi. She was looking at him curiously, trying to guess what was going on in that head ... and she couldn't wait to see what would happen.  
To Hisoka's surprise, Illumi grabbed him by the chin and reversed his position, pinning him to the wall. He started a new kiss while gluing their bodies, leaving one of her legs between his. Illumi's hands were no longer on his face, they were now on his waist, squeezing tight.  
Hisoka had his hands on Illumi's head, pulling on her hair. The two moved blindly across the room, bumping into the sofa and falling on it. Zoldyck sat on top of the other's lap, kissing him again while his shirt was unbuttoned again. Hisoka's warm hands shivered at Illumi's skin, which stirred as he moaned.  
\- Let's go to your room. — Illumi stood up, pulling Hisoka by the wrist.  
Illumi went down the hall without even asking where Hisoka slept, just followed his nose. That perfume of his got stronger with each step he took until the end of the corridor, and even if it irritated his nose a little, he had to admit that he had good taste in fragrances.  
Upon entering the room Illumi pulled Hisoka against his body and started kissing him again, trying to calmly open his shirt (he would hate to tear a beautiful silk like that). Hisoka breathed heavily as he felt his body heat up, he was burning with lust. Illumi lowered his mouth to his neck while undressing him on the top, kissing and biting the place. So he felt in heaven.  
Illumi threw him on the bed and placed himself between his legs. He slid his hand over his chest to the waistband of his pants, watching Hisoka lift his hips and look at him with a mischievous expression. Illumi looked back at him, soon biting her lip. "At last he noticed," Hisoka thought, already shaking with anxiety. I really wanted to be touched in that specific place.  
\- It suits you — Illumi said as she lowered her face, alternating between staring at Hisoka and his pierced nipples — It's sensual.  
\- It will be even more sensual when your mouth is on them.  
Illumi laughed at his boldness and decided to please him a little. He wasn't a big fan of piercings but he had to admit that those pierced nipples were tempting, so he started to touch one with his fingers while giving light kisses to the other. Hisoka squirmed under him, groaning low and lifting his hips to have more contact. It was possible to feel his heart beat hard against his chest, he became more agitated with every second that passed. But Illumi couldn't stop thinking about ...  
\- What you are? — He said, still playing with his nipples using his fingers.  
\- Hm…?  
\- Are you active ... or passive ... or both? Just to know.  
\- Ah, that — Hisoka lifted the trunk, pulling Illumi by the back of the neck — I am both, but I have been under because of another detail. You will soon understand. — He laughed when he saw the confusion on llllumi's face.  
Hisoka lay down on the bed with his legs spread, unzipping his pants slowly. I was determined to give Illumi a little show because I wanted him to go mad just at the sight of it. Hisoka did not look away from his face while getting rid of just his jeans. He stretched out one leg and placed his foot on Illumi's stomach, who got the message.  
With the greatest calm in the world, Illumi started a saddle track from Hisoka's ankle. The more he climbed the more he felt his pants tightening, he couldn't stop wondering where else he had piercings. It passed over his thigh, where he took a few bites and left a seal over his still covered erection.  
Wait, there was something there.  
Illumi managed to get better to kiss him again while lowering his underwear, watching Hisoka get relieved when he got naked. She slid her hand down to his cock slowly, enjoying the low moans he was letting out and wanting to suck on it too. Hisoka was "dripping" and Illumi was sure that he was in the same situation. But something else caught his attention: Hisoka had a piercing that crossed his glans horizontally. Was that… beautiful? A little uncomfortable for you, for sure. He couldn't verbalize what I felt.  
\- What do you think of this? — Hisoka said, being as malicious as possible.  
\- I-It was also very good on you — Illumi stammered — Does it hurt a lot?  
\- It was the worst pain I've ever felt. But it was worth it, it became more sensitive ... — He touched the jewel lightly — I'm not eating because of the healing, even though it's almost over — Hisoka put Illumi's hand on his neck — You can do whatever you want with me today, I'm all your…  
\- Aren't you forgetting anything?  
\- Condoms and lubricant stay in the closet — He pointed to the right.  
When he left Hisoka, Illumi went to the furniture, realizing that there was a large mirror on one of the doors, strategically positioned to reflect the bed. That gave him many perverse ideas (in the best sense of the word). He took what he needed and went back to bed, where Hisoka slowly masturbated. He had his eyes closed and moaning low, almost adorable. But underneath that cuteness was a sex demon.  
Hisoka suddenly opened his eyes, stopping what he was doing. He got on his knees and laid Illumi on the bed, soon starting to unzip his pants, not taking long with that and getting rid of that piece and underwear. He salivated just looking at his erection, he had loved to suck it! But now it was her turn to enjoy, so she tried to pull him on top of her again. They sighed loudly when their bodies touched, shivering. Skin to skin would always bring an indescribable sensation, a stunning pleasure.  
Illumi knew she should put a condom on him because of the piercing, and so she did after tying her hair. Did he get more excited whenever he saw Hisoka with that… sexual expression? I had no right word to describe it. Millions of things were going through his mind at that moment, especially when he heard the other groan loudly when touched. Illumi gave a sadistic smile before starting to lick Hisoka's penis in the same way he had done before, from the bottom up and slowly.  
It was a mixture of sensations, pleasure and "something strange" mixed up in Hisoka's system — the simple touch of Illumi's tongue was enough to drive him crazy. He grabbed the sheets when the brunette swallowed him, moaning louder and louder. Soon after, he felt his thin fingers run to another place, a little chilled by the lubricant. He tried to relax and spread his legs wider.  
Illumi did not believe in heaven and hell but at that moment it was as if he were in his own paradise. He saw Hisoka's surrender increase with each lick, lost in pleasure. Zoldyck put a finger inside him calmly, watching for reactions. He just moaned and called Illumi, totally vulnerable.  
Illumi slowed his mouth while concentrating on what he was doing with his fingers. He moved them slowly on purpose to torture Hisoka, who was crazed with lust. But he couldn't take any more waiting, he wanted to be fucked soon and hard, so he pushed Illumi gently away with his foot and laid him on the bed.  
Hisoka took the condom off him and sat on Illumi's lap. He ran his nails over his chest and rolled against his erection, longing for that contact. Illumi lifted his body and arranged the other on him, holding him tightly by the thighs. Another kiss was started, and this time he was wilder than the others. Tongues moved in a hurry and Illumi's neck was scratched, they were almost there. They were almost at that unbearable level of lust.  
Suddenly Hisoka was thrown on the bed, soon seeing Illumi put on a condom quickly. He smeared the stick some more and went over to the Frenchman, who spread his legs and accommodated him there. Illumi lowered her face but not to kiss him. He wanted to keep an eye on the eye as he entered, watching for his reaction.  
Illumi moved calmly, already controlling herself not to go at once. Hisoka moaned under him, his face was flushed and his eyes closed. His hands grabbed Illumi's hair when he managed to tuck it all in, bringing a shock of pleasure to both of them. Hisoka brought his face close and captured his lips, in a silent "all is well" warning. And Illumi realized that he had relaxed, so he started to move.  
It didn't take long for the movements to become intense, the two quickly lost themselves in a sea of sensations. Hisoka felt a "shock" running through his body whenever Illumi slowly masturbated him, slowing his hips to provoke him. Illumi also moaned, focused on giving pleasure and getting his own. Hisoka was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen, that Frenchman had something that attracted him a lot.  
Illumi was curious when Hisoka started to moan some things he didn't understand, maybe it was in French. But no matter what language, he looked so sexy like that, with a red face and eyes fixed on his while asking for more.  
Stronger and faster was what Hisoka wanted, but Illumi had other plans. He interrupted the act, pulling the other by the waist and arranging him on his lap. Hisoka gave a heavy sigh as he sat, enjoying even the initial discomfort. He wasted no time and started to roll, watching Illumi roll his eyes and squeeze his thighs. It was so good that way, it went deeper, it tasted better.  
\- Lumi… "ça… ba-baise"…  
Hisoka placed Illumi's hands on his waist so he could guide his movements while concentrating on moving his hips. His nails scratched Zoldyck's chest, who now moaned as loudly as the other, soon raising his hips so that Hisoka had more freedom to move. Oh, the sounds of bodies crashing ...  
Illumi was taken by surprise when Hisoka lowered his hands to his neck, squeezing lightly. He was not a fan of breath play, but at that moment it seemed so pleasant, he had the impression that his pleasure had increased a little. Seeing the positive reaction, Hisoka squeezed a little more while continuing to move. It was out of control, he fidgeted every time his dick got to the bottom.  
\- "Te-Tellement bon"… Lumi… fucks…  
\- Tasty. — He spoke, half choked. She ran her hand over his torso, feeling her heart beat faster than before.  
Suddenly Illumi grabbed him, causing him to stop moving. He pushed Hisoka away slowly and took him by the hair without saying a word, then stood behind him, who got the message. And secretly it was what he wanted most: to be on all fours, totally dominated. That would be the height of the night for the Frenchman.  
Hisoka reared his ass as far as he could, already feeling Illumi's soft hands caress him lightly before slapping him that made him groan. That burning sensation in his skin gave him pleasure, it was something out of this world. He felt Illumi's mouth run over his back as a hand slowly masturbated him. The other was at his waist, giving light squeezes as Illumi penetrated him again.  
\- It hurts? — Illumi asked.  
\- N-No. Move, so… "baise moi"! Illu… mi…  
Illumi laughed, he was as lost in pleasure as Hisoka, already mixing French with his language. He moved quickly and intensely, looking in the mirror of the wardrobe now and then and admiring all that debauchery. Hisoka gripped the sheets tightly as he moaned, poking his butt more and "squeezing" Illumi, who melted with the sensation. He stretched out one arm and turned Hisoka's face towards the mirror, watching him give a half-breathed laugh.  
\- The mirror is like that on purpose, isn't it? — Asked, leaving a kiss on the nape of the neck.  
\- Yes it is ... — The voice faltered due to the intensity of the act, soon becoming more sly — "Vite"!  
\- What?  
\- Fast! Stronger…!  
Contrary to what Hisoka asked, Illumi slowed down until he stopped. He got out of it and lay down, bringing him along. They settled on their sides to start over, Illumi held his leg high while his other hand was masturbating him, pulling out moans in the middle of a slightly awkward kiss. Hisoka shivered when he looked into the mirror, Illumi's cock coming and going quickly, his body giving signs that he would soon come.  
Illumi couldn't be loving the moment anymore, that hot body glued to hers was so surrendered and it was maddening. The closer he came, the more Hisoka moaned loudly, mixing languages. And damn it, it was so erotic! Not to mention the mirror reflection ...  
\- Illu… mi… "ma-mange-moi plus fort"…! FUCK!  
Illumi moved faster when he saw Hisoka's body tremble, and also masturbated at the same rate. Sex with him was so good, it was amazing! Illumi was almost there ... just a little more ...  
\- LIKE THIS! WITH STRENGTH! — He groaned when his orgasm came. Illumi still moved his hips and his hand very slowly, making Hisoka make the most of it.  
Illumi's body was still on fire, he had not yet come. He stepped away from Hisoka a little to remove his condom and observed him: he was on his back, breathing heavily as he ran his hand over his chest, now touching his skin with his nails — which Illumi only realized was painted red now. Illumi didn't know why, but that scene looked like a Renaissance work.  
\- I didn't forget you, I know you didn't come — Hisoka looked at him, laughing.  
\- No hurry — Illumi replied, approaching again.  
They exchanged a calm kiss, they didn't even look like the same men from minutes ago. Hisoka lowered his hand to Illumi's cock, which let out a sigh. Zoldyck lay down again and Hisoka managed to suck it again, soon starting to lick it. Illumi knew she didn't need much because she was almost there, but she wanted to feel the other's mouth again, she was incredible. Hisoka, realizing that he was almost coming, stopped sucking and started to masturbate him fast.  
\- Hisokaa ... mm ... — Illumi groaned, arching the column. Almost, almost.  
When Illumi came, he barely had time to catch his breath as Hisoka put his mouth back on, sucking hard, making Illumi delirious. He cleaned up the whole region, he seemed to be eating ice cream. When Illumi opened his eyes he could see the other kneeling on the bed with a mischievous smile on his face.  
\- It was better than I imagined — Hisoka said, throwing himself next to Illumi.  
\- Imagine?  
\- I was fantasizing about you for weeks — She looked at him without looking away — I couldn't take any more thinking, I needed to act.  
\- What were you thinking?  
\- A lot, not only in being dominated by you.  
\- Tell me more about it — Illumi turned, leaning on his elbow.  
\- No ... I'm a little shy. — He joked.  
\- Shy? Don't fuck. What were those moans in French?  
\- Ah ... I was asking you to do it hard. And saying it was good.  
\- Just good?  
\- Now I say don't fuck! — Laughed — I'm kidding. It was amazing…  
\- Why does it always seem like you're moaning?  
\- It's already natural, I don't want to. But Mr Zoldyck, whoever saw you who saw you ... you would make a great dominator.  
\- Ah ... do you think?  
\- Yes, but only with me. — Hisoka touched his lips lightly — Kiss me.  
Hisoka and Illumi gave a quick but still good kiss, keeping the good mood that was after the sex. To the Frenchman's surprise, Illumi hugged him from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder. They even looked like a couple.  
Illumi was satisfied — at least for a few hours — but he also saw that this cheeky little Frenchman was good company, sexually speaking. But something inside him said that he was good company in everyday life, and he admitted to himself that he would love to take the test. And of course, I wanted to taste more of that delicious mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was one of the oneshots that I liked to write the most, I am translating others into English, and soon I will post here, so stay tuned! :)
> 
> comments make me happy, I would love to know what you think! feel free to speak.
> 
> my twitter is @illuemma, if you want to talk to me over there.
> 
> until the next naughtiness, I mean, fanfic. haha


End file.
